board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Metal Gear Solid 4 vs Portal vs Fallout 3 vs Halo 3 2009
Results Round Two Sunday, May 24th, 2009 Ulti's Analysis The Fallout 3 > Halo 3 first round match was one of the most boring matches of the contest, and round 2 wasn't much better. MGS4 > Fallout 3 was a complete lock, and you maybe make a case for Portal or Halo 3 swinging an upset because of round 1 producing some weird results from splitting. Or not. This match was over within a couple hours, though it was nice seeing Portal hang in there for a bit. If you haven't played Portal yet, you have no idea what you're missing. What a perfect gem of a game, and I love how a next-gen game can be 2-3 hours long and be better than 99% of the crap out there. Stunning how a game being fun is all that matters, trumping all this crap about 100 hour play times and multi-million dollar development costs. God bless you, Portal and Valve. Since this match was so short, another mini Stars and Turds! Star of the Round: -Super Smash Bros. Brawl Turd of the Round: -Super Mario Galaxy Match Trends Ngamer's Same Day Analysis Match Prediction I was excited about getting another chance to see what MSG4 was made of now that SSBB has made it seem to be such a world beater, but then I remembered that we already know 4's relation to Fallout and we already know F03 >> Halo 3 from last round. So yeah, everyone was right, there really shouldn't be all that much of interest about this match. ALTHOUGH when I said "remind me to pick against Master Chief this Fall!" a couple days ago I'd actually forgotten that there was still a Halo alive in the tourney- guess I get to start betting against this series even earlier than expected! Unfortunately it seems just about everyone has already beaten me to it, as I'm seeing Portal picks all across both the Crew and the Oracle. Ah well... it's got a fantastic match pic that really plays up its fad/meme/cult/joke appeal (great work Zen!), which ought to work wonders given how MGS4 and FO3 have such low playrates (compared to most other games that are still alive at this point), meaning there should be a good chunk of disaffected users looking to cast an "Other" vote. Aside from that battle for 3rd, hm... I guess I should mention that I'm lowballing the MGS series for the third time in a row, and feel pretty confident in it going three for three at drawing 1/3 of the votes in a poll. Yes this is a favorable matchup thanks to Fallout and Halo sharing the 360 while Halo and Portal share the FPS genre, but as we've been over many times the MGS series just isn't built for blowouts and so I'd be quite surprised if it surged toward 36% or anything like that. And uh... that's about all. * Metal Gear Solid 4 - 33.40% * Fallout 3 - 28.24% * Portal - 19.19% * Halo 3 - 19.17% Bring on Round Three! Next Day Review Well, today was unanimously expected to be a snoozefest, and for one of the few times this season we were... dead right! Darn it Halo- you're so awful these days that even your major flops are no longer exciting! (And I DO consider this one of the worse flops the series has experienced, BTW- being edged out by HL2 or 1 after seeing Master Chief '07 would be been disappointing enough, but the most hyped FPS of all time is going to lose cleanly to Portal and get straight up outperformed by Bioshock in the process... very sad.) Got to give props to MGS4 though for what is in my mind the first "wow" showing from the MGS series this season. I guess it was handed an easy setup since it was a pretty clear sore thumb, but so were MGS1 and 3, yet those games squandered the opportunity. Perhaps tranny is on to something with this being the strongest of the 4 games... in any case, after a performance like this it should certainly be in the driver's seat when it comes down to TP/Brawl/RE4. External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2009 Spring Contest Matches